Missing You
by Mercy's Wolf Pack
Summary: Not long after the tim attack. Adam Has to go to D.C. for a couple weeks and leave Mercy & Jesse in the watch of Ben & Warren. What happens next


**Missing You **

"Adam, who was that at this hour of the night? Asked Mercy turning to face Adam

"Bran I have to go to D.C. for two weeks." answered Adam

"Why?" Mercy asked

"Because the government has some stuff that may become a problem later so he wants me to take care of it now so that it won't be a problem later." said Adam

"Do I have to go with or stay here?" asked Mercy

"Stay here, because it is going to take me a while, but I want you to stay here at the house tell I get back." said Adam

"But Adam I am not a child I can do what I want to." Mercy said with her arms crossed

"I know that, but with me being gone so long I would feel better knowing that you are here safe. And plus Jesse would love it if you stayed and spent time with her." Adam said with a smile

"Fine, but only for Jesse & because I love you. But if you're leaving a guard which I know you will it has to be Ben, Warren, or even Sam if need to be fair." Mercy said with a bright smile

"Fair enough I'll talk to them in the morning." said Adam knowing that she was not joking around

"When do you have to leave?" Mercy asked with a sad smile. Knowing that it will be a while before she will be in his arms again

"After tomorrow, in the afternoon." Adam answered. Knowing that she did not like to be alone since that night with Tim.

"So I only have you for one more day than." Mercy said a bit sad because she did not like it when he is gone

"Yeah did you want to take the day off so we can spend it together?" asked Adam with a grin

"I can try, but who am I going to have watch the shop? Zee is out of town last I knew." Mercy said worried

"I'll make some calls in the morning to see what I can do ok." Adam said knowing that she was worried

"Speaking of morning I still need to get some sleep it's been hard to get lately." Mercy said with a yawn

"That's fine go to sleep my sweet coyote." Adam said kissing her on the forehead with a sweet smile

"Mm… you're warm." Mercy muttered (Man I am going to miss this. We have been spending so much time together since everything went down before and after that stupid Mr. Blackwood vampire from Seattle turned to dust)" I really don't want you to go." "Why can't Charles go, that is his thing?" Mercy asked, while cuddling up closer to his body

"Anne is busy taking care of him since there were some problems at one of the meeting a couple weeks ago." Adam said with a sad smile knowing that it did not help

"Fine!" Mercy said and laid her head down on the pillow and curled up

Adam looked down at her and sighed. He knew that she was not going to like that he was going. Knowing that he would have to make tomorrow the best. He lay back down and pulled her to him and put his face in the crook of her neck while breathing in her scent and wrapped his arms around her to hold her close to him.

Mercy knew that he did not like it any better than she did. He has not let her go too far since everything has happened. But knew that it was best because he really did love her no matter what. Cuddling closer when he pulled her back I knew that he would do anything to make it better.

Morning suns shined in as he cracked his lids open. Knowing that he'd have to get up soon to make phone calls before mercy woke.

Turning his head to look at the time. It was 9:45 almost 10 Zee should be awake.

Grabbing the cell he looked up Zee's number and called it rang twice and a gruff hello answered.

"Morning Zee did I wake you?" Adam asked

"No. Adam I am just pulling in to my drive and saw that my yard was not taken care of. But anyway, what can I do for you?" Zee said knowing that he needs something

"I was wondering if you were back. Which you just answered and were wondering if you could watch Mercy's shop for a week or so tell I get back?" I asked knowing that if it was for Mercy he would do most anything.

"That's fine; I just need to make some calls. May I ask why? Did Mercy get into any trouble again?" Zee asked knowing that anything could happen when it was Mercy. He looked upon her as a daughter he never had and would do anything to protect her.

"No, I am leaving town for a couple of weeks tomorrow and want to spend the day with her." Adam said

"I understand, yes I'll watch the shop for a few days. Have her stay home and have a break she needs it." Zee said with a smile

"I'll do that and I appreciate the help." Adam said knowing that everything was in good hands and looked down at mercy

Seeing that she was going to be asleep for a while yet Adam slowly got out of bed and went down stairs to start breakfast. While his was grabbing everything he heard someone coming down.

"Hey dad what are you making?" asked Jesse as she sat down at the table

"Not sure yet Jesse what would you like?" asked Adam knowing that she would come up with something

"How about some chocolate chip pan cakes that sounds pretty good." Jesse said knowing that Mercy would eat some too

"That sounds perfect boss." Ben said coming throw the door and sat by Jesse "So where is Mercy?"

"She is still asleep she needs it, but I need you and Warren to stay here for a week or so because I have to go to D.C... So I want you two here to watch over Mercy & Jesse for Me." asked/ordered Adam

"Sure thing boss does she know your heading out?" Ben asked

"Yes, that's why I asked you two to stay with her cause I know that you well be there." Adam answered and smiled at Jesse

"You know I can take care of myself, but whatever Ben thanks." Mercy said walking into the kitchen and gave Adam a quick kiss before she grabbed a plat and started putting food on it

"Yes, I do, but from what has happened in the last couple months I am not taking any chances I love you too much and I will not lose you." Adam said as he walked over to her and hugged her to him feeling better that she was in his arms

"I understand that and I can't lose you either because I love you too, but what about everything else you can't always be there to protect me from everything?" Mercy said as she hugged Adam tightly to her

"I can try." Adam said knowing that she was right

"Mercy just let dad do what he wants he's just worried and I don't blame him for being so protective. We almost lost you not to long ago." Jesse said with a sad look remembering what had happened just last month

"I'm sorry Adam, Jesse I..." Mercy started crying knowing that they are right

"Mercy we are just don't want anything to happen to you like that again." Ben said Adam & Jesse nodding in totally agreement

Adam hugged her from behind. Adam knew that she understood that they are just worried

Please Let me know how it is and if it is any good


End file.
